


The Winter Solstice

by KryHeart_Ardy



Series: Entwined Omakes [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Holiday Special, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: A segment coming what the winter Solstice holiday is like in Mistral.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenofSpades19](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=QueenofSpades19).



> Ardy: This IS Not Canon for Emerald Rose the Entwined series. I have left things out that will be in the sequel and when we get to this point in the sequel I will take this down.  
> P.S Oops I messed up, this won't fit in the sequel and thus isn't canon. However if it could fit it would be canon so take the information provided as if it was.

Rymrgand’s Night started off with a heavy blanketing of snow and cold crisp air and in the earliest hours long before the sun was due people began waking to prepare for the day ahead. Ruby was the first up, jumping with excitement out of bed to peel back the curtains with a squeal. Oz and Qrow woke to the sound and smiled together as they watched their lover release a sigh of happiness. It was still pitch black outside but the snow fell in heavy flakes all over the place. Ruby jumped back onto the bed to give her lovers a kiss each. “Good morning, today is the day!”

Oz was quick to wrap his arms around her rounding waist, gently reversing their positions so she lay under him. “Rymrgand’s Night, ahh there’s much to do.” He peppered her with kisses moving down to greet their daughter. Qrow taking his pace to lovingly trap Ruby’s lips with his own.

Ruby battered Oz’s hands away when he tickled her sides. “Stop it, there’s loads of work to do and we have to go soon to make it for dawn.”

Oz grumbled beneath the blankets and near shrieked when Qrow playfully tugged them away revealing Oz to the cool room. “Come on you two, it would be just our luck if we miss the sunrise.” Qrow pressed one last kiss to Ruby and scooped her up, pulling them both from the bed. As Oz whined the avian man took pity on him. “Of course if you’d like we could always have some shower fun before the day starts.” Winking he whisked them both into the bathroom as Oz chased after them. The door had barely shut before the sound of laughter and moans carried through the house.

Lydia was steeping her second pot of tea when the trio finally emerged from upstairs, she barely lifted a brow at their laughing smiling faces and poured them a helping of apple and nutmeg tea. There were helpings of toast with apple jam and several pieces of fruit peeled and cut for breakfast. She’d made an extra plate since as predicted Ruby ate enough for two or three people, her belly six months pregnant now. The sight brought nothing but happiness from her as she felt her godchild grow safe and warm.

Oz and Qrow were already dressed for the day, their dark suits speckled with silver Dust, making them look much like a clear night sky. Ruby wore only her thick red robe and her hair still damp.

There was a knock on the door and Ruby jumped up to answer it. “That must be Weiss and Jaune!”

At her questioning eyes Oz told Lydia. “Later when we get back Qrow and I are setting up the decorations. Jaune will be shoveling the snows outside and Ruby and Weiss are prepping the windows and doors with salt and wreaths.”

Lydia took a slow sip of tea. “Well then you best get started, I’ll go help Ruby get ready and I offered to help Taiyang with cooking later.”

Her student made a sound something like a groan. “Just don’t go giving him any pointers, despite what he says I’m not sure either of us are fully forgiven just yet.”

The elder woman shooed her hand at the two men, laughing as she returned upstairs. Oz and Qrow finished their breakfast as Ruby rushed back with Weiss by her side. “We’ll be upstairs.”

Qrow jumped up before Ruby could run off, cradling her face between his hands. “Don’t take too long, I’m not sure we can wait anymore.”

The pair watched as Ruby giggled and ran up after Lydia, Oz turning towards Qrow. “I suppose that’s our cue to start.”

Qrow watched out the window Jaune started shoveling snow. “Why is he doing that now? It’s still snowing.”

“Why don’t we ask?” Oz opened the window and Jaune was greeted by the two men poking their heads out. “Jaune, might I enquire as to why you’re doing the shoveling?”

The younger man sighed and dug in for another pile of snow. “Everyone is coming here to celebrate later right? So it needs doing.”

Qrow’s brow rose in question. “No we more meant why are you doing it ‘now’? It’s still snowing, whatever you do now will need doing again later.”

Jaune’s face went a little redder then the cold allowed as he scratched his head. “Well I sorta … made a pun in front of the others … a bad one.”

“And now you're shoveling snow for the day?”

“Yup.”

That got both Qrow and Oz laughing, just imagining the awkward silence that came with bad puns. Oz chuckled and leaned against Qrows shoulder his breath blowing on his ear. “Well it's not the worst punishment I’ve heard of, wonder who’s idea that was. Well good luck Jaune Qrow and I need to finish getting ready also.”

Once the window shut they burst into another string of chuckles as the blonde lad carried on. “He’s going to be at it all day.” The leaner man tilted his head back for a kiss, and hummed when he felt Oz’s lips on his. “I wonder how the rest of our group are getting on?”

 

* * *

 

Ruby pulled her housecoat off and tossed the long robe onto the end of the bed. Lydia came into the room with a long black dress bag. She set it on the bed and unzipped it. They had gone shopping for it and forbidden Ozpin or Qrow to peek. The old woman pulled out a long ruby red dress and Ruby couldn’t contain her joy clapping her hands together. “They are going to love it!”

“It’s perfect, just think how it will look in the temple.” Lydia gathered up the dress and held it low so Ruby could step into it.

“I can’t wait to show them.” Ruby stepped into it and Lydia drew it up her.

It was a empire one-shoulder long red chiffon dress. The bodice wrapped around her breasts and fall cleaning down around her baby bump. It ended at her ankles mostly to save the edges from the snow. Lydia did up the lacing of the back. “It’s easy to get out of as well. Sit, lets get your stockings on.”

Ruby sat and Lydia helped her with long black stockings and then her very moderate heels. After which Lydia moved into the bed and braided the outermost locks of Ruby’s hair into a crown. She then zipped from the room and returned with a box. “You only have a couple hours and the temple is a way away. As you know.” Lydia opened the box and started weaving rubies and diamonds into Ruby’s hair.

“I remember and the priestess should be waiting for us. It’s just going to be us, then we come back here and finishing setting up for the night and celebrate our marriage with the holiday. Dad’s already given his blessing and Yang knows she can’t barg in.” Ruby stood as Lydia finished.

Lydia fetched a heavy white winter cloak lined with fur. It wasn’t a veil but for the season and location it would act as such, plus it looked beautiful on the redhead. She wrapped it around Ruby and clipped it in place with a crescent moon brooch. She took the hood in hand and very carefully pulled it up over Ruby’s head. “Now be careful not to dislodge the jewels.”

“I will.” Ruby hugged Lydia tight. “Thank you for all your help.”

Lydia returned and smiled. “I am just happy to be a part of your life and your family. Come on, lets go knock those boys of your dead.” She offered Ruby her arm, the mother to be took it with a smile and they headed downstairs.

They found Ozpin and Qrow waiting for them in the main hall, checking over each others suits. Both looked up at her but the pure white cloak hid the dress. They both pouted just a little at that. “The car just arrived.” Ozpin stepped forth taking Ruby’s hand from Lydia’s and leaning down to kiss the old woman on the cheek. “Thank you for all your help.”

“Get going you don’t want to be late to your own handfasting!” Lydia shooed them out the door.

Ozpin laughed. “We’re going, we’re going!” He and Ruby left first with Qrow closing the door behind them, he gave Lydia a little smile and dip of his head in thanks.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sooooo~ why did you both decide to come with?” Blake flickered her eyes to her two blonde companions, in the dark street dawn would not come for a few hours yet and they all had work to do before then. Sun strolled a step beside her, his head back and resting on his crossed wrists. Yang stood a bit closer, arms crossed and head turned away slightly but Blake hadn’t missed the occasional glance her teammate kept passing her.

They were in the middle of the busy high streets and buying items that had been requested for tonight. Blake had been only too glad to get out of Haven’s dorm rooms for a few hours. Ever since the battle her parents, Sun and the rest of the Faunus who had traveled from Menagerie, had taken up temporary residence in the empty school dorms. Now that things were starting to settle down again many of her Faunus brethren had already made the journey back home, while some continued to stay on as they figured what to do with themselves.

There wasn’t a problem per say but the constant questioning and interference about the White Fang was starting to drive even her a little nuts. All she wanted was to spend some quality time with the friends she had dearly missed. So when it came to handing out tasks for Rygrmand’s night Blake had accepted the duty of buying candles for the festivities. Since once the sun set there would be no artificial lights being used candles and open fires would be their only source of light.  

“I thought it would be a good idea to do things together. Plus it was either this or help Jaune shovel snow. Plus Ruby’s off getting married, I need a distraction the anticipation is killing me!” Yang walked a bit closer, truthly since Blake had returned she thought there would be lots of time to talk but every time they were alone it just seemed too awkward to bring up what happened at Beacon. It didn’t help that Sun was all but glued to her side.

“Well why aren't you with Ruby then? Isn’t this a big day for her.” Sun asked, he wasn’t really familiar with the traditions of Vale.

“Well Lydia is helping her get ready and their having a private affair meaning the next time I'll see her she will be my auntie.” Yang said with a giggle, she was gonna tease her sister so much.

Blakes winced just imaging their team leader, the youngest of the group being her friend’s aunt. “She's gonna hate that.”

There was a loud bark of laughter from the blonde besides her as Yang ruffled her hair. “Yup. What about you Sun, didn’t think you were such a morning person.”

“Oh me? I was just bored. There’s still a lot of noise in the dorms so I figured I’d see what Blake was up to and let me tell ya this is better then hanging around the school all day.” Sun said.

“Well, we need enough candle to last for the next few days. I asked Ozpin if we could adapt a little of my families traditions in. So we are going to do week rather then three days. I think he went with it because this is going to be the party for their handfast too. Beyond that we need enough candles for every room, holders, Lydia already took care of getting firewood in.”

“Gonna be cramped in that house.” Sun said.

“Not really, Lydia’s place is bigger then it looks.” Yang and pointed at a stall. “There’s menorahs.”

“Oo!” Blake’s cat ears perked up and she looked over the selection. “Hmm we need one that mom and dad will like too.” They came in so many shapes and sizes, it was so hard to choose.

“Right! Let’’s get the perfect one so your dad will let us all date!” Sun beamed.

“Sun!” Blake and Yang turned scarlet.

 

* * *

 

The night is always darkest right before the dawn. Ruby watched as the moon slowly crawled across the night sky and the stars gave a bright twinkle. Clouds had cleared over this area of Mistral but the snow was still deep enough that it chilled her toes. She looked behind her at the glowing cave where Oz and Qrow waited patiently for her. It was a temple to the goddess Afrien, she governed inspiration, family, community, sex and architure. Regardless of which God or Goddess a person followed, handfasts were held in her temple. It was carved around large deposits Dust in massive pillars, with jewels inlayed into ivory white marble.

A statue of the goddess stood in the centre, it had been lovely crafted as it filled the cavern. The stone was a light silver-white that would catch the light. Her features were high elven with large eyes of silver. Her arms were held apart in one a large open stone tomb and in the other a multilayered sun. Her top was exposed completely and even her nipples had been carved, her belly stood out with a mid stage pregnancy. Her lower half was a simple long skirt that pooled around her feet. Around her feet were many candles already lite of all shapes and sizes.

Ruby loved the statue and as she looked at it her fingers reached for the rose at the hollow of her neck. Giving in to that tiny pinch of nervousness and such enough Qrow and Oz moved closer to her. Her bird brushed a finger over her rosy cheek while Oz took her hand and kissed it. “Are you ready?”

Ruby nodded, her nervousness melting away and together they walked into the shallow cave at the base of Mistrals tallest mountain Ryl. The temple was named ‘solas an lae’ or Dawn’s light and was the destination for many marriages and bonding ceremonies. When it wasn’t in use it was off limits to the public and considered a sacred place and not to be touched. The priestess’s were the only ones allowed for they maintained the structures and warred off weathering.

Sounds of the ocean, its gentle rolling waves could be heard as they entered and the faint chirping of morning birds joined in the otherwise silent night. Ruby, Oz and Qrow made their way to the back of the cave where a woman in traditional clothing not unlike her goddess but with a shawl over her chest and a worn leather book stood waiting for them. Draped over her arm was three pieces of white cotton ribbon, embroidered with red diamonds on the end. She gave the three a warm smile as they stopped before her.

Qrow and Oz stood on either side of their shorter fiancee. Oz was the one to gently remove the white fur hood from Ruby’s head folding it back, his breath catching at the beautiful waves Lydia had coached through Ruby’s dark hair. The many tiny diamonds and rubies accenting to her glorious beauty as though she were a muse herself.

He felt Qrow’s thoughts stir through their bond, he also felt as Oz did and they both smiled as the priestess spoke. “This day marks the longest night of winter and it is on this day so blessed by the Gods that we come together in matrimony. As I act in their eyes allow yourselves to be bound as we move forward, please hold hands with your intendeds.”

Ruby held out her hands, smiling when she felt Qrow and Oz each take one. The two men moved closer so their free hands could also join so they stood in a triangle. Behind them the sky lightened as dawn approached. The priestess, placed her book on the stone pedestal and went around to each of them. Her deft hands taking each individual ribbon and winding it around their joined hands. First with Qrow and Ruby. “With this sash we bind thee in love and light. May your hearts always be free to speak through words and actions and be safe in your lovers hands.” Second with Oz and Qrow. “With this sash we bind three in love and light. May you speak your minds freely and know your words are acknowledged by your beloved.” Finally she moved on to Ruby and Oz, fastening their hands with the final ribbon. “With this sash we bind thee in love and light. May your souls reach for one another and the light of the world shall shine through your bonds.”

The chirping birds grew louder as more of the light from the dawn sneaked over the horizon, with it rays of light started to pierce the darkened cave. “As we move forward with our lives may your bond remain as strong as they as today. Your light, your hopes, your dreams, all are yours to share and grow. Through all the laughter and all your might, may the future hold your hearts fast. Your darkness, the fears and weakness, all are yours to share and heal. Through all the grief and any loss, may your strength and courage keep you moving forward.” The first sparkle of the cave came from an outcropping of Ice Dust, its blue flash struck Ruby’s chin as more and more light started filtering into the Dust cave.

“With the light of a new day dawning upon us we ask if there is any reason these three should not be wed.” The Priestess gave a silent moment as the rest of the cave came alive with the light of the sun rising. The statue glowed reflecting light through the whole cavern into thousands of other Dust crystals the structures melded into the cave twinkled like a thousand stars. The light bounced from each shining surface and bathed the occupants in glowing colours. Ruby’s hair looked light it had been set ablaze, glittering with red and white lights. While Ozpin and Qrow’s suits looked like a star filled night.

The woman smiled and closed the book, this bit she knew by heart. “Then with the Gods as our witness and the love in your hearts we pronounce thee, husband’s’ and wife. You may now kiss your bride.”

Oz went first slowly bending down to kiss his new wife, he felt the smile on her lips when he lingered there but released her so Qrow could sweep his lips across Ruby’s the kiss was fulfilling. When he lifted his head again Qrow’s arm went around his neck so he could reach higher, holding Oz as he kissed him deeply.

Once they were satisfied the three turned back to the priestess so she could carefully unwrap their joined hands, then she pulled out a piece of magnolia coloured card and a black ink pen. “If you would kindly sign your names here.” Ruby’s hand almost shook as she signed her name, watching as Qrow and Oz did the same, then read the passage at the bottom, grinning wildly. The woman smiled at her and passed the certificate to Qrow. “Congratulation Mr Branwen.”

Oz was a bit out of breath looking at their names. ‘ _Qrow Branwen’ ‘Ozpin Branwen.’ ‘Ruby Branwen’._ His heart felt so full it was almost bursting with the need to take them both in his arms and never let go. He turned back to the priestess, his eyes slightly wet. “Thank you.”

The older woman just nodded. “May peace and strength continue to aid you through this life.” Finished with her duty the woman glided out of the cave, the sun had risen now, bathing the sky in dark reds and pinks. Heavy cloud started weaving in on the bitter winds, a sign for more snow on the way Oz thought as he turned back to Qrow and Ruby and held out his hands. “Shall we?”

Ruby’s heels clicked on the stone ground as she threw herself into his arms, Qrow close behind her. They stayed like that just holding each other for a few minutes while the Dust cave around them continued to sparkle and glow with the morning light. Ruby lifted her head and kissed Oz’s chin, then turned in his arms to kiss Qrow behind her. “Let's go home.”

 

* * *

 

Ruby sat in the car leaning against Oz’s side as their driver returned them to Lydia's home. Qrow sat on Oz’s other side and stifled a yawn, Ruby watched as his hand trailed up and down Oz’s wrist. Opening their bonds Ruby felt the growing heat between them and was instantly flushed. She herself was ready for a nice long nap, due to the extremely early start and ceremony she had felt tired the moment they left the cave, it was enough to have her drifting as they cuddled in the back seat. They rolled up in front of Lydia’s house mid-morning and as he stated earlier to Oz and Qrow, Jaune was still out there, moving snow from the pathways and road out front. Now he had a massive wall of snow banked on one side of the lawn and had removed his outer coat. The moment he saw the car pull up he shouted something back at the house. Before Ruby had even made it out of the car, Weiss was jogging out to meet her with a warm hug and smile. “You’re back! Congratulations Ruby Rose, or should I say Missus Branwen.”

The new bride giggled and hugged her friend. “Thanks Weiss. It was lovely, you should have SEEN that cave. There was so much Dust and all different types too.”

“Well so long as you didn’t sneeze…” Weiss teased.

“You’re never going to let me live that down are you.” Ruby rolled her eyes and sighed when she felt her husbands at her back.

“Nope.” Weiss giggled and drew away. “Maybe I’ll bring my own partner here someday and see the cave for myself.”

“It would be worth the trip.” Ruby yawned. “Sorry about I had way too early a start back to bed!”

Qrow yawned as well. “Seconded!”

Ozpin stepped up and gathered them too him. “Right then, I need to get these two back to bed. We’ll be up when Tai and the others get here.”

“Have a good nap, Lydia’s got me helping her with decorations.” Weiss said and blushed when Qrow leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

“We’ll be sure to invite you to have some fun with us at some point.” He winked at her and let Ozpin draw him away for a nap.

 

* * *

 

Weiss walked into the dinning room, Lydia already had branches of pine and fur trees laid out for weaving. “How did they seem?”

Weiss picked up the hazel branch, it would be a good starting circle, strong and malleable. She started bending it into a circle, careful of any pointy bits. “They seemed … happy and yet the same as usual. Is that normal?”

“For a group such as them, yes. Marriage is just a simple ceremony that binds people in the eyes of their peers and law, what Oz Ruby and Qrow possess in their souls is a bond more precious and binding then any words spoken from a book.” Lydia helped Weiss hold the sticks of hazel together while the younger woman tightened them. “I personally would have been happy for them either way, whether they choose to be wed or not. Every woman has at some point in their life a dream about their wedding and I can’t think of a more beautiful setting for Ruby then a private intimate one in a cave full of natural beauty and energy, can you?”

The former heiress set down the vine of ivy and frowned. “I-I kinda always accepted that when I married it would be like the company sacrificing me to gain more ground. It’s not  uncommon for Atlastians to have arranged marriages and my,” Weiss forced the words from her throat. “Father would have simply chosen the best advantage for the company before giving me away, practically selling me with a wedding I wouldn’t have choice in.”

Lydia’s hand froze while she struggled for a moment with deep seated rage, she could feel Weiss’s fear, not yet diminished despite how far she had come. When she spoke there was still heat in her voice. “Your father is a most unkind man Weiss, though I have not the ‘pleasure’ of meeting him personally I have heard much about him and let me just say this … if he ever lays another hand on you or any of mine, he will face a wrath unlike anything in his darkest nightmares.”

“Lydia…” The younger woman started only to be stopped when Lydia dropped a light peck on Weiss’ forehead.

“Do not be afraid Weiss, you have more strength and courage then most I have met. Those will carry you far and with your friends it will carry you further then you ever thought possible. James is very lucky to have you in his life.” She smiled and wiped the stray tear that escaped her young charges eye.

Weiss returned her sentiments, nodding even as her hands, still stuffed with ivy shook. “Thank you.”

Picking the wreath back up Lydia turned to Weiss. “Right next we need to wrap the ivy and holly around the hazel circle. Then we’re start adding some colour, I have some pine-cones and sprigs of berries in the box.”  

Together they made short work of twisting the branches around the once bare circle, using string to fasten the pinecones and fruit to the wreath. They made two, one for each door for the house and by the end of it the kitchen was smelling like pine and apples with a dusting of sugar. Weiss had never made a wreath before, her family never celebrated the Winter Solstice like this, normally there was a fancy dinner then one of the many parties her father would host, lots of drinking and business discussions. It always made her feel stuffy and cold, back then she was just the heiress, a doll dressed in pretty dresses to be seen and not heard.

Here she was Weiss of team RWBY, badass Huntress and her own person, here she could be anything she wanted and have the support of her friends behind her all the way. Then there was James … Gods she missed him so much. While she had grown close and loved spending time with Ruby Oz and Qrow she wanted James, his arms around her at night, pulling her to his chest. That mechanical side of him, always much cooler would warm against her skin.

Maybe after the new year she would ask about contacting him, surely it would be safer by that point, Weiss thought as she strung another bunch of dewberries to the weath. Suddenly her hand was full of red ribbons, passed to her by the elder woman beside her. “What are these for?”

Lydia took one of the tiny crimson ribbons and fastened it to the wreath. “Did you know that at one time a household would blood let into a wooden bowl and leave it outside?”

Weiss shook her head, confused. “Why would they do that?”

“It was so Rymrgand, when his dark soul wandered on the night of the Winter Solstice saw the blood and took it as their offering. It is believed that on nights such as this Rymrgand goes around and takes the lives of those undeserving of life but when people started placing the blood outside it would ward him away from the people inside. Nowadays we use crimson ribbons such as these,” Lydia picked another ribbon. “And they symbolise the blood inside, the life and ward him away.”

“Oh.” Weiss wasn’t sure what to say about that and Lydia chuckled at her reaction.

“We also trail a line of salt across every door and window, it wards off those with evil intentions, those who would wish us harm.”

“I think I remember that one, Ruby and Yang did the same thing while at Beacon, Glynda was so mad when she saw the mess outside of dorm room and ordered the two to clean it up.

“Well for some I imagine it was just a mess but traditions have to come from somewhere, right?” Lydia lifted the finished wreath, inspecting it. “This is lovely work Weiss, thank you for your help, why don’t you go and hang them up for us.” Handing one of the oversized wreaths to the younger woman Lydia took the other and headed towards the back door. Weiss took her own finished wreath and headed to the front door but before she could so much as reach for the handle the door slammed open with a loud smack and Nora shouting. “WHERE IS SHE!”

The heiress jumped back, holding the greenery in front of her protectively as she huffed. “Nora! You almost gave me a heart attack. Who are you looking for?”

“Why Ruby of course! I wanted to congratulate her … and see her dress.” Nora bounced on her toes as Ren and Tai entered the house with matching strained smiles. Obviously neither had told Nora had early the trio had set off.

“Well you can do that later, she, Oz and Qrow went for a nap, they only got back a short while ago.”

While Nora deflated like a balloon Ren wrapped his arms around her waist. “Come on, there will be time for that later, come help Tai and I in the kitchen and I’ll make you something.”

Nora turned her teal coloured eyes on her partner. “Can we have pancakes?”

“Not today. We’re having pudding instead.” Nora’s energy returned as she picked up the discarded shopping bags and rushed into the kitchen with a happy squeal. Weiss only shook her head, honestly did that girl ever ‘walk’? Readjusting the wreath in the arms she headed outside to attach it to the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby hadn’t been kidding when she said they were going for a nap, she had barely removed her dress before Oz had picked her up bringing them to the bed. As he lay them down Qrow joined them, wrapping his arms around Ruby’s waist and snuggling into her while Oz curled around her back, his larger frame cradling both her and Qrow.

Now as she blearily opened her eyes a few hours later she couldn’t bring herself to want to move. She was warm and snuggled between her two favorite people and they were sleeping as peacefully as she had been. Unfortunately the curtain wasn’t closed the whole way and the afternoon sun was peeking through right on her face. She could snuggle further into the blankets and hide from the sun but now that it had disturbed her she realised how desperate she was to use the bathroom.  

Oz must have sensed her squirming because he huffed a breath and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Need to get up?”

Just as quietly she turned slightly in their arms. “Yeh, plus it’s getting late we have a lot to do.”

Her new husband chuckled and opened his copper eyes. “That's we do, okay come on.” Shifting he sat up, the blankets sliding down his bare torso. As he leaned over to wake Qrow Ruby shuffled behind him and quickly grabbed her robe, it was cold! Thankfully their baby hadn’t been the type to tap dance on her bladder yet, maybe it was the bond. Aside from when she just had to move around, she didn’t bother Ruby. Unless some penalization for being loud was required in her developing mind. After a quick visit to the bathroom she returned.

Qrow grumbled as Oz prodded him. “No, I’m warm.”

“Come on up! I’m hungry.” Ruby said and pulled at his arm.

“Alright alright.” Qrow groaned and the three set about getting dressed and heading downstairs.

Ruby barely got down the stairs before she was clobbered by Nora. “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU GOT MARRIED WITHOUT US!”

“Nora you knew we planned a dawn ceremony and a _private_ one.” Ruby said while hugging Nora. “And please stop squeezing my belly, it only has so much room left in it.”

“Ohh right sorry.” Nora let her go.

Ruby looked into the kitchen her heart gave a few unsteady thumps as her eyes met her fathers. “Morning.” She said softly.

“Morning Mrs. Branwen.” Taiyang could keep a straight face for all of ten seconds before he smiled. “Enjoying the married life? I have a feeling it will treat you well.” He offered her a hug.  
    Ruby leapt into his arms and snuggled tight to him. “It was really lovely, but I’m glad it was just the three of us.” She sighed relaxing. “We already have the soul bonds, but the temple was beautiful and it makes Qrow so happy that we took his name. We’ll turn Branwen into something good.”

Taiyang kissed the crown of his daughter's head. “You’re safe and happy, that’s the important thing.”

“Thank you.” Ruby pulled away a hand graviting to her middle. “Ooof, she’s getting heavy. I need to stop running around so much.”

Taiyang chuckled. “At least you haven’t had any complications. I was very worried when I got Yang’s letter, it’s good to see that you don’t take after your mother when it comes to children.”

Ozpin walked heavily down the steps and into the kitchen. “Every boy ready to go Yule Log hunting?” He stretched the heavy wools pulling across his chest.

“Aren’t we waiting for Qrow?” Jaune asked having given up on the shoveling to get dried out and ready for their main event of the day.

“I’m up!” Qrow called staggering into the eve of the door, stumbling to lean on Oz. “As much as I don’t want to be.”

“Ahh the joy of being newly wed. The loathing of getting out of bed.” Taiyang said with a smirk, pulling his coat back on.

Qrow looked over and smiled at Tai. “Oh I remember.”

Lydia came in armed with a winter solstice pudding, with Ren behind her with plates and forks. “I’ve the mid morning pudding, let's eat and get going.”

“Ooo!” Everyone could see Oz light up at the large ball that Lydia set on the table.

Ruby giggled as the table was set and everyone settled. Just as Yang, Blake and Sun returned, laden with bags and a menorah. Jaune bounced up to help them unload.

“You’re just in time for breakfast.” Lydia smiled as she started to cut up the pudding.

    Blake blushed as the kitchen bustled as Ren and everyone else settled around the table. “Thank you for hosting, it wouldn’t have been the same to do this at the school.”

    “Ozpin has always had a soft spot for tonight. I was going to host regardless of your request. You’re mother and father aren’t coming till dinner?” Lydia asked and started plating up the pudding the plates passed down.

    “Yeah.” Blake sat down with Yang and Sun.

    “Just checking.” Lydia said and sat as everyone now had a piece and had decimated the pudding.

    Ozpin was the first to attack the pudding. Unlike the more mainstream puddings of the era, Lydia’s morning pudding was much more traditional the forefather of all puddings. It was made with beef, mutton, raisins, currants, brandy and a small collection of spices all held together with suet and flour. In sort it was the breakfast that would keep a person going till dinner. Lydia smiled as Ozpin purred tucking into the thick slice.

    Ruby giggled at her husband’s obvious enjoyment. “I didn’t know you liked the more traditional food.”

    Oz had to chew and swallow before responding as he really did love this pudding. “Ruby, I’ve been kicking around for hundreds of years.” He pointed at the plate. “This doesn’t change. Well it has but it’s not hard to find or make the original. Plus it’s yummy.” Ozpin helped himself to another big bite.

    Lydia smiled and said. “It’s his comfort food. You should see how he gets when I put out the pie, that one is a carnivore in disguise.”

    Ozpin mock scowled at Lydia. While Yang and Weiss giggled while Blake was still more shy. She had a hard time letting his persona as her headmaster go. She nibbled on the pudding, it was very old fashioned and not really to her taste she was used to the more modern puddings.

    Ruby and Yang however were used to it, though their dad’s version had more fruit in it. Ruby said. “Well you’ll have to teach me how to make it, I’ll use it as a distraction whenever I need some time to myself.”

    “Well it does take six hours to cook so you’ll have to plan well in advance.” Lydia said.

    “Six hours!?” Nora’s eyes widened and she slowed down her own eating to show it proper appreciation.

    “It’s boiled, I have another for tonight that is for dinner only I shaped that one and will bake it.” Lydia said. “Once you used to boil them in your laundry baisons, but I just use the hearth it’s more fuel efficient.”

    “Well it’s definitely nice, different then baked.” Taiyang said.

    Weiss was picking at her slice, she wasn’t used to such a heavy first meal of the day. However it was going to be a busy day so she understood the need to fill up. “Klein would make us light cakes.”

    “Well we will be making treats but I do prefer the more traditional dishes.” Lydia said and looked over to Ozpin who had demolished his piece. “Anyone in need of more?”

“Yes please.” Tai and Qrow said.

Lydia served up two more pieces then pushed the remains down to Oz. Who made it vanished in less than a minute, how he managed that without making a mess was a mystery for another day.

Everyone finished up and Oz stood. “Alright let's get going.”

Taiyang, Qrow, Jaune and Sun all got up with him. Grabbing their coats and getting ready to head out.

“Don’t take all day.” Lydia said as Ruby helped her clear up the plates.

“Don’t worry, I’ve every intent of making the young bucks carry it back.” Oz leaned over and kissed Lydia on the cheek. “Thank you for the lovely pudding.”

“Get going the lot of you. I’ve lots of work for you all when you get back.” Lydia made a shooing gesture.

Qrow and Ozpin gave Ruby a kiss before they headed out with Taiyang, Jaune and Sun. Ozpin grabbing an axe and saw as well as a long length of rope as they left. The snow was still coming down and they bundled up. “So where are we heading?” Sun asked with a shiver.

“Lydia has an old stomping ground for us to look in. We aren’t taking a tree down though, hopefully we’ll find something young and not completely sodden. Which by the way is why you two are hauling it back.” Ozpin said looking over to Jaune and Sun.

Sun pouted. “Oh come on!”

“Hey we’ve down our time lugging around Yule logs. It’s your turn.” Qrow said.

Jaune smiled and shrugged. “I don’t mind, back at home I used to do this all the time with my sisters.”

Qrow looked out over the white city and sighed. His family never held parties like this but it was nice, he looked over to Jaune. The teen was steadily mellowing towards him and Ozpin. “Lucky, my parents never had much interest in the holidays. Up till Beacon they were an alien concept to me.”

Ozpin reached out and squeezed his hand once before turning shifted the rope on his shoulder. Jaune shrugged. “Well let's get going.”

 

* * *

 

The kitchen was abuzz with activity. Yang and Blake were helping Lydia with the sweets while Nora was on pasty duty. Thankfully Lydia’s kitchen was big enough for several teams meanwhile Ruby and Weiss were walking around the house with salt. Weiss was the one actually carrying the bowl of hand pounded salt while Ruby walked slowly a hand on her belly. “Are you okay?” Weiss asked.

Ruby smiled though it was a bit strained. “Yeah, just to much moving about. I swear sometimes I just feel like I’m gonna pop and get this pregnancy over with.” They came to a stop by one of many windows.

“Well you’ve got a few months yet.” Weiss said as Ruby took a pinch of salt from the bowl and started sprinkling it along the window.

“Don’t remind me. I just want to have this baby already. Don’t get me wrong, I like being pregnant the feeling is amazing, the sex is… unparalleled. But the fatigue is starting to get to me.” She took another pinch of salt and worked at making a line on the windowsill.

“So I asked Lydia and she said this was just to ward off evil, but what do you believe?” Weiss asked.

“Well Rymrgand travels with his soul essence monsters. So while the blood at the door is for him, this is for them. Plus it’s good to keep any wraiths or other monsters away.” Ruby said. “It’s the same reason using Dust is forbidden, it attracts Rymrgand and his monsters.”

“Which is why the boys are out finding us a log to burn for at least a week.” Weiss said, this was all very new to her.

“Yeah, stripping down to one day is a modern idea. I know Blake’s family celebrates a whole week and Lydia and Ozpin like to do at least three days. So the Yule log, three days of partying and a few more of more low key celebrating.” Ruby said finishing that window and putting a hand on her back again. “Good grief girl, please stop kicking.”

Weiss couldn’t help but reach out and put a hand on Ruby’s belly. She pet over it and Ruby let out a sigh of relief. “Like I said, I am so ready to just give birth already.”

“I think you’re really lucky to have the chance.” Weiss said as they moved to the other window in the warm room.

“Oh yes, I was so worried at first about how we were going to do it. But with Lydia’s help I’m sure everything will be okay.” The red head looked down and held her belly with a hand. “Leaving her behind is going to hurt, but she’ll be safe.”

“I don’t envy you making that choice.” Weiss said.

Ruby smiled softly and then dusted off her fingers. “Come on next room!”

 

* * *

 

Nora poured her butter tart filling into the last shell and then put them in the oven. “There done!” She looked over the army of sweets already done, cookies, cakes, tarts, chocolates and Yang and Blake were making sugar sweets.

“Wonderful.” Lydia said and opened a box. “Careful with these Ozpin made them with my partner may years ago.”

Nora walked over and peered into the box, with it were woven branches carefully carved with murals of monsters and fairy tales. The handcraft was nothing short of perfect. “Wow.” Nora reached out and traced over a picture of Rymrgand his great auroch horns. “I’ve never seen carving like this.”

“Ozpin has had the time to prefect many trades. My husband wanted to learn and Oz at the time needed people to care about him.” Lydia reached out and traced over the wood. “I own an acre of land outside of the city, my husband loved the forest and would care for it. He’d take Oz for walks and Oz showed him out to carve the so he could take a little bit of his woods home with him.”

“Oz has never talked about him… And you haven’t mentioned your husband before.” Yang said looking up from her stamping of the rose water flavoured treats.

“It was both a good and bad time in Ozpin’s life. He was depressed and suicidal, but at the same time had finally came to me. My husband died within a few months of Ozpin joining us and it hit Oz hard. It took me years to put him back together again. Then he left for Beacon and you know the rest.” Lydia opened another box of string. “Hang them over the windows and doorways. Beds as well.”

“Okay!” Nora gathered up several of the carved wood planks and the strings. Then zipped off to do the job.

Blake and Yang finished with their sweets, some had little messages on them. ‘I love you’, ‘do you love me’, ‘yes I do’ or ‘no I don’t’ and so on.

Lydia looked over the sweets, everything for the evening meal was ready to go just needed cooking which they would put off for a few hours more. “Now then, how would you two like to be my little mistletoe fairies? Get creative, and don’t shy away from hiding it.” She opened another box that she had filled with fresh mistletoe the day before.

Both women lite up and Yang bounced up grabbing the box. “On it! Come on Blake!”

Lydia watched them go and set about moving all the treats into her dining room. Yang and Blake started wandering through the house, hanging mistletoe mixing it with holly to hide it. “There is going to be so many kisses!” Yang said wrapping a piece of string around a bunch of the green foliage.”

Blake smiled shyly as Yang dropped down from the step stool. “Well we’re under it now.”

Yang grinned and leaned forward kissing the faunus slowly. “But we shouldn’t get distracted.”

Blake blushed. “You’re right. We’ve got lots of mistletoe to hide.”

 

* * *

 

“This is the place.” Ozpin said as they came to yet another grove.

“How can you tell?” Sun asked, he couldn’t tell one grove from another. Taiyang frowned to him this forest felt… odd.

Ozpin walked over to an old oak tree and brushed the snow off of the trunk. Under it was a carving of a eastern style dragon. “Lydia’s family crest.” Oz said as if that explained everything and started striding forward the snow coming up to his knees. “Fan out, we are looking for a downed tree, it’s fine if it’s frozen it just has to be rot free.”

“Roger that.” Qrow took a step away and transformed taking to the wing.

Sun, Ren, Taiyang and Jaune and took a different direction and Ozpin set off to where he knew the forest was most dense. Even with the sun up but steadily falling it got darker and darker, the forest started to press in around him. Oz reached out and touched another thin oak tree, it was new he hmmed in thought and pressed on.

As he walked the hairs on the back of his neck stood out and he scanned the ever darker forest. From between the trees strode an ethereal white wolf as tall as he was. It glowed a wispy purple, when it turned to look at Oz he saw it was missing it’s right eye and ear. It’s body was scared and battered, burned cut over and over, yet it was all healed though still plain upon it’s pelt.

Ozpin’s heart hammered in his chest as the wolf looked at him with solid gold eyes. A baby’s cry sounded through the woods and the giant wolf turned away and raced through the woods. Ozpin ran after it the child’s cries grew louder and louder. The wolf always seemed just that little bit faster than him, they came to a clearing the crying filling his ears. The wolf stopped looking behind a large fallen log.

Oz slowed to a jog and set a hand on the log as he looked over. Cradled in the snow was a baby girl, nude but she looked warm and healthy. Her hair was a dark blue and when she looked at him her big eyes. They were a starlight silver.

The immortal reached down his fingers just brushing over her chest. Her skin was warm and soft, she giggled up at him and grabbed his fingers. Oz smiled, she was beautiful and she pulled at his fingers. “Baba!” She chortled.

Ozpin’s heart melted and he leaned against the tree to touch her better. “You are adorable.”

The giant wolf beside him bumped him with his nose and Ozpin looked up into that strangely familiar eye. “DADA!” Ozpin’s gaze snapped back to the infant only for her to have vanished and when he looked up the wolf was gone too.

Ozpin sat in the snow leaning on the log. He ran a gloved hand over his face, what had that been about? He looked around in the dark woods, it was the winter solstice so he’d lying to say if he was surprised by such obvious magic. The question was what did each character represent? The baby was obvious, though the blue hair was odd. As for the wolf he had no idea.

He got off the ground and brushed the snow off the log. It turned out to be perfect to take a Yule log from. Oz pulled out his Scroll and texted his coordinates. While he waited for the others he set about chopping the branches off.

Qrow arrived first and quickly noticed that Ozpin was down. “You okay?”

“Just an odd… nevermind. I’ll tell you about it when I figure it out.” Ozpin said and pulled the saw from his shoulder. “Come on, we should cut it at least given that we making the boys carry it back.”

“Right.” Qrow grabbed one send by the handle and they set about cutting their piece out.

By the time they were almost done Jaune, Ren, Sun and Taiyang had found them. “Creepy place.” Jaune said as he leaned on a part of the log.

“Mhmm.” Ozpin hummed as he pulled the rope from across his body.

The three elders wrapped their large Yule log in the rope. As Ren asked. “Did anything happened to any of you when you were exploring?”

“A bit.” Qrow admitted as he and Oz finished up.

“Yeah.” Jaune and Sun said in the same breath.

“Definitely.” Taiyang said, feeling old again.

Ozpin didn’t say a word, as he offered Sun the lead of the rope. “Let’s go home. It’s a bad day to be here.” He pulled his coat tight around him and lead the way back out. The light faded and chills ran up all of their spines, they had left this particular task to long. A bellow sounded in the distance and Ozpin knew it belonged to an auroch. He looked out back behind them grabbed the log by the harness and hefted it into his shoulder taking off at a dead run. There was no need to speak, none of them questioned the need to run.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: So I messed up and this will not be part of the sequel, however take what you see as canon if the events lined up.  
> 

Qrow flew through the dense forest but as he went it got thicker and thicker. He flew down and transformed landing into the snow it coming up to his mid calf. It clung to his boots but thankfully didn’t slip into them, cause that would have been horrendous luck. The darkness pushed in on around him. The sun seemed more and more muted.

He shivered and as he walked a little white cat cloaked in purple light ran out in front of him. It was more of a waddle then a run as between the snow and it’s heavily pregnant belly. Qrow starred after it only for huge black dogs with green aura’s raced after the pretty little cat. He didn’t like the look of those dogs he whipped out his gun and shot at the dogs only his bullets passed straight through them. “What?” He ran after them.

The Barghests closed in on the cat their slobbering jaws inches from it when a huge raven the size of a Great Dane swooped down and grabbed one of the Barghests and flew high up then dropped it. The dog howled as it fell and crashed straight into a stone turning into a green splat. Qrow reached out the cat was getting tired the dogs jaws closed and-

A great white wolf taller then he was cloaked in purple energy closed it’s huge jaws on the second Barghest snapping it in two with ease. Qrow watched as the little white cat slowed down and flopped into her side. She panted and whined her pregnant belly rising and falling in big movements. The big wolf laid down the beside the cat so she was pressed up against the thick fur of his neck. The raven flew down and landed on the wolf’s shoulder glowing softly with purple light.

Qrow slowly approached as the cat whined and shifted trying to lick at her hind quarters. “You’re in labour.” He took a step towards the little queen but then stopped. With his Semblance something was more likely go wrong. The cat cried out again, Qrow couldn’t help but wonder why was she giving birth now? In the middle of winter?

The raven cawed at him, looking at him with black eyes with a ring of red. Qrow found himself moving through the snow, he fell to his knees by the cat. The big white wolf watched him with his one good eye. The red eyed man pulled off his gloves. He unbuttoned his coat and pulled off his thick scarf. 

The white queen mewed her big belly rising and falling as her first kitten started to be pushed out of her body. Qrow moved his scarf and caught the little kitten in the warm fabric. His eyes widened the kitten was white with black stripes, it’s ears were longer and tufted like the wolf’s good ear and it had raven’s wings on it’s back. They were as long as it’s body and as dark as Qrow’s hair. Still in spite of his shock he quickly rubbed the kitten down drying it as fast as he could he cradled it against his chest as he ripped his mittens open and tucked them against queen before putting the kitten against her tummy. Then tucking it in with the second mitten.

It mewed happy and the queen started to lick it as Qrow caught the next kitten, dried it and put it against it’s mother. Qrow was so absorbed with what he was doing he didn’t notice the wolf and raven watching him. He delivered all six kittens without fault. His Semblance didn’t do a thing, didn’t hurt a single kitten all were perfect. No monsters came to eat the newborns.

He couldn’t help but reach out and pet over their silky feathers. So small and cute, the raven cawed and flew off the wolf’s shoulder and landed beside the little queen. He pet one of the kittens with his beak. The white queen mewed at the raven, he lowered his head and they rubbed cheeks.

The wolf looked away and huffed deep in his chest. The raven lifted it’s head and then very gently picked up one of the kittens. The wolf moved standing up straight, the raven flew up and put the kitten behind the wolf’s shoulder blades. One by one the raven flew the little winged kittens up onto the wolf’s back. Lastly he gently picked up the queen in his talons and put her back with her kittens they all snuggled down on the wolf’s back. The raven sitting above the queen watching over her and the kittens.

The wolf looked once at Qrow with his one good gold eye. Then turned away walking slowly as not to bother his queen and kittens. Qrow watched amazed, just what had just happened? He blinked and the wolf, raven, cat and kittens were gone. The Huntsmen looked down to the ground, his scarf was wet and his mitten was torn open. Qrow stood slowly gathering up both items. He ran his hand over the damp cloth, with his enhanced senses he could still smell the queen. Carefully he folded the cloth keeping the wet bits on the inside and shoved it into a pocket this his torn mittens.

His Scroll beeped and he found that Ozpin had sent him coordinates. With a sigh he tucked it away and started towards Oz, thinking about what had happened.

 

* * *

 

Taiyang walked through the forest. He came upon a clearing and a woman in white was sitting in the snow. “Hello!?” Taiyang ran to her and then she turned. Tai stopped in his tracks. “Summer?”

Summer Rose smiled at her husband and reached out cupping his cheek. Taiyang’s hands shock as he wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into him and sighed. “I’m sorry. I should have listened to Qrow.” She kissed his cheek and drew away. “But I think it’s turned out for the best. Our daughters have grown up into wonderful women.”

Summer pulled away Taiyang’s arms falling to his sides as he stared at her in awe. “I have to go now. I wanted to wait to see our girls grow up. But even now the Wheel calls to me, I have to go. I’m going to reincarnate now.” She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. “Let me go, Raven still needs you my love.”

Taiyang could only watch with tears streaming down his face. The forest around him changed to glow with a soft purple light and he could see souls purple humanoid forms. A white door appeared and Summer smiled once more and walked away. Though the white door, as she passed through the forest returned to normal.

Taiyang cleared his face, Summer was gone. Her soul would find a new body now, become a new soul. One way or another. Summer Rose was gone from the world. Tai looked around, he didn’t like this forest. His Scroll buzzed and the text from Oz appeared.

 

* * *

 

Jaune yawned and stretched this forest was weird. Goosebumps covered his arms. “Jaune.” The blonde spun around at that sing song voice he remembered so clearly. “Pyrrha!”

There she stood, cloaked in faint purple wisps. “Jaune.” She lifted her arms and Jaune flew into them and he hugged her tight. “I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault.” Jaune cried burying his face in her hair.

Pyrrha hugged him back tight. “It was my choice, we chose to fight and I paid the price but your safe. Oz told us to run, we chose not to listen. It’s always been our choice, to fight, mine was to try to be the Fall Maiden. We all made choices Jaune, please let them go. Let me go, this isn’t healthy for you. I don’t want you to be like this.”

“But…” Jaune drew away and cleaned up his face. “I don’t understand.”

Pyrrha reached up and held his cheek like she used too. “Jaune, loving someone is amazing. But holding onto someone, like you have been. It’s not right, you need to move on. Ren and Nora love you, you should let them.” She looked away. “This place, this In-Between. I haven’t decided what I want to do yet. Travel through the Wheel and be reincarnated? Or stay here, let another soul consume me? Or let Rymrgand tear me to pieces? Become part of the worlds magic again.” Pyrrha looked down at her purple veiled hands. “So many options yet I don’t feel like it’s time to make that choice yet.”

“You are going to leave aren’t you?” Jaune said.

“Yes, soon. I guess I just wanted a chance to talk to you Jaune. This In-Between it lets me follow you. Closure, I guess that’s why I can’t make my choice.” Pyrrha said.

“I don’t understand how could you just want me to forget you?” Jaune asked.

Pyrrha smiled sadly. “You don’t have to forget Jaune. Just move on, let me go. It was first love, but there is a lot more to do out there. More love to find. You dying alone because you can’t let me go is not what I want. Yang wants to help you, Ren and Nora want to bring you into what they have. Take them up on it, explore.”

“Pyrrha…” Tears were dripping down his cheeks, and he shook his head fiercely. “No, no! I don't want you to go!”   
“You have to, Jaune.” Pyrrha said sadly and hugged him tight. “For the sake of those you still have. I need to move on, this In-Between it’s not a place I feel like I should linger.”

“I don’t know if I can do that, but I’ll try. If only to make you happy.” Jaune said closing his eyes tight.

“That’s all I can ask. Goodbye Jaune, maybe we’ll meet again in another life.” Pyrrha faded away into either.

Jaune opened his eyes and the forest was back to normal. He sniffed and cleared his tears away. Now he was starting to understand why the Xaio Longs had so many traditions about tonight. His Scroll buzzed and he looked at the coordinates Ozpin sent them.

 

* * *

 

Ren shivered, he hated cold. The snow was awful, this forest was awful. As he walked the forest pressed in on him, wraiths danced just at the edge of his vision. Eventually one eventually stepped into view.

It made Ren stop and stare. He looked into a mirror image of himself, only his lips were sewn shut. He smiled at Ren and pressed a finger for silence to his lips. Other wraiths appeared, some the same as the first and one of Nora and one of Jaune. The two were talking but Ren couldn’t hear anything, the mouthless Ren grabbed and pulled at them but the two ignored them. Their hands fell away from the pair. Nora kissed Jaune, love welled up in him but as he moved to speak he found his lips sewn shut. He pulled at the stitches but they held fast.

He fell into the snow, Nora and Jaune the other Rens all vanished and he was left in the snow. Ren reached up to touch his mouth and found his lips back to normal. He got up and walked over to a tree curling up into a ball trying to figure out what that had been. Finding a log didn’t seem important at all anymore. He really need to figure out what he wanted and how to say it.

 

* * *

 

Qrow sat in in Lydia’s garden, his scarf held between his hands. They got back before the sun set free of that forest the light seemed to return. They weren’t lighting the log yet, they’d wait till sun set but when they got home Qrow retreated. Ozpin was currently busy with Lydia, Qrow smiled at the thought. Ozpin smiled so much lately, not even when at Beacon had Oz smiled so much. The red eyed man looked down at the scarf and then lifted it to his face inhaling deeply. It smelled very faintly of roses, of Ruby. The white cats had smelled like Ruby.

He ran a hand over the damp patches, they had mostly dried now blending in with the red scarf. Qrow remembered those kittens, with their little wolfish ears and raven wings. They were so cute, it was one of the times he was glad for his perfect memory.

“What are you doing out here all alone?” Ozpin walked over and at on the bench with Qrow. Looking down at the stained scarf.

“Remembering. I saw something really amazing in the forest.” Qrow said and tightened his on his scarf.

“What did you see?”

“Well it started with a little white cat very pregnant. She was being chased by dogs, then a giant raven killed one and a giant wolf with one eye and ear killed the other. Then the wolf laid down shielding the cat from the elements. Then the white queen went into labour, the raven cawed at me and well I helped the queen. Caught and dried off her kittens, then put them back at her belly. Then the raven flew down from the wolf’s shoulder and carried each kitten up onto his back. Then the queen. The wolf looked at me once and then left. I think they wanted me to help the queen.” Qrow said and smiled looking down at the scarf. “It was amazing, I helped, I saved six little lives. And the kittens Oz. They had wolfish ears and raven’s wings. They were so cute.”

“Well you show me the memory?” Ozpin asked, he had a sneaking feeling.

“Of course.” Qrow finally looked up to him, then shifted to lean against him. His cheek against Oz’s collar, as he shared the memory through the bond.

Ozpin saw that the wolf was indeed the same that he had seen. “I saw the wolf too. It lend me to a baby girl, silver eyes, blue hair.”

“What happened?” Qrow asked drawing away to look at Oz.

“Not much. I just reached out to her and she held my fingers, then she called me Dada and vanished.” A smile played over Oz’s lips, he’d love to have Ruby’s baby call him that.

“It’s odd that we both saw things involved with babies.” Qrow said. “And that we both saw the same wolf.”

“Agreed. We should have gone for the log yesterday. Forests are always interesting on nights like tonight.” Ozpin said and stood up and walked to a thicker patch of snow then flopped onto his back. “But I vote, we worry about it later.”

Qrow smirked and stood up and then over Oz looking down. “Oh really? That’s hardly like you, just let sleeping dogs lie?”

“Till the end of the week. It was just a vision, from my experiences they rarely need instant action.” Ozpin looked up Qrow’s body.

Qrow wrapped his scarf tight around his neck again. “Well, maybe just this once.”

Ozpin smirked and flug his arm out with a wave of snow. Qrow stumbled back as it hit him and danced away. “Ha! I have years of practice you’re going to have to do better than that Oz!”

Qrow spoke too soon and Ozpin lunged and knocked him flat into the snow. “OOF!” Ozpin made with a floof in the snow laughing as Qrow pinned him down.

Ruby out with Jaune. “Hey where was my invitation?”

Ozpin looked up to her. “Must ‘ave got lost in the post love but since you’re here~.”

Jaune rolled his eyes. “I’m going to shovel some more snow.”

The bonded group shared a laugh as Jaune left. Qrow got off Oz making a point to step on his stomach. “Hey!” Oz said.

“I win.” Qrow smirked and walked to Ruby. “How are you doing?” He cradled her belly they left the bonds open near all the time he could often feel the aches that came with her advancing pregnancy.

“Bit to much moving around today.” Ruby said enjoying the happy humm over the bonds.

Ozpin heaved himself up out of the snow. “Maybe you should go back inside them. Anyway for proper snow play, we need a lot more people and prep time.”

“Probably a good idea, we have a few days of partying to do yet.” Ruby said and they headed inside. The dining room was being set, large trays of foods being brought in from the kitchen by Nora and Yang. Weiss was just putting the finishing touches on decorations. The doorbell rang and Blake tore through the room and Ruby could hear a happy shout of. “Mom Dad!”

A minute later the Belladonna family walked into the large room. Just as Lydia and Taiyang came in with a huge roasted piece of boar. “Oh good we’re all here.”

“Dinners ready~” Tai called out and through various crashing sounds throughout the house the rest of the team numbers and family appeared.

When everyone was seated Lydia rose raising her arms up palms to the sky. “Tonight we remember and give thanks to all the souls consumed by the Beast of Winter. We give thanks that his touch has not reached out, that we eat well and are healthy. That no plague has touched us. That we are free of entropy. Let the celebration begin!”

Ozpin stood and started to carve the roasted boar as chatter started around him. He plated a piece and passed it to Ruby who in turn passed it down. The meal was taken with joy and chatter, everyone talking and catching up with everyone else.

Taiyang mostly watched his daughters. Ruby was between Qrow and Ozpin, both of which doted on her helping her with anything she wanted. Little touches and kiss, small secret smiles. Yang and Sun were on either side of Blake and their flirting was much more obvious much to Ghira’s dismay and occasional laughter. When the meal was done they all moved to the living room.

Ozpin knelt before the yule log readying the kidling when Lydia appeared with a piece of last years log. Taiyang stood as well and reached into a pocket pulling out a small box giving it to Oz as well. “To a joining of families.”

Oz beamed taking the box and opening it. Within it was a piece of the Xaio Long family’s last yule log. “Thank you Tai.”

Taiyang just waved him off and sat back down. “You’re stuck with them now.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Ozpin said taking the piece from Lydia and setting both in the nest of kindling. He lite a match and set it in the kindling, it lit instantly and Oz moved way to kneel before it. All the lovers around him kissed but he kept his gaze fixed upon the new fire. A one eyed and eared wolf looked back out at him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: I had more to do with this, a game of snap dragon but seeing as I can't use it as content later and it's been hard to do just this. I'm just going to leave it here for now, there is a lot of information I really wanted to give you guys in it which is why you're getting it at all.  
> Kry: Thank you too: QueenofSpades19, darkvampirekisses, threeguesses and Stormflower for your comments.  
> Ardy: Also I am trying to be stubborn and not touching another canon AU for Ruby/Qrow till someone else does! There is just so much content for them in v6 but I am determined to sit on my hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Ardy: Several days late but there! Happy late Birthday to QueenofSpades19, sorry about the late gift but I did my arm in but it seems better now. Anyway may this full your brains with ideas and speculation! Happy holidays everyone.  
> Kry: Zzzzzzz *wakes up, Happy holidays. Zzzzzzz  
> Ardy: We may or may not follow this up with the rest of the holiday, but it need a chopping it was getting to long and I felt bad for being so late.


End file.
